1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to articulating forceps for use in the practice of dentistry and, more specifically, to articulating forceps having a reflective element for viewing a substrate such as the patient's teeth or gums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dentists mark and then study the biting surfaces between opposing teeth in a patients mouth by performing a bite/occlusion test. This test is commonly employed, for example, after filling a tooth, inserting a crown, implant or a bridge as well as other such procedures to ensure that the contact between opposing teeth provides for a proper bite. The bite/occlusion test is necessary for the patient's comfort as well as ensuring that there is no improper contact between opposing teeth which could cause pressure, pain, fracture or infection to the patient.
The bite/occlusion test is performed using various types of marking paper, similar to carbon paper. The marking paper, known in the art as articulating paper, leaves a discernable pattern on the surface of the teeth which represents the contact points of the opposing teeth. A dentist inserts the articulating paper between the upper and lower teeth of a patient using what is commonly referred to as an articulating paper forceps. The articulating paper is clamped in the jaws of the forceps and the forceps is positioned in the patient's mouth such that the articulating paper is disposed between the upper and lower teeth. The patient is instructed to bite down on the paper thereby transferring indicator material from the paper to the teeth and showing the contact points between the upper and lower sets of teeth. Once the appropriate markings have been transferred to the teeth, the dentist removes the forceps and then inserts a mirror into the patient's mouth to observe the marking left on the teeth. In this way, the dentist makes adjustments as necessary until the patient's bite is correct.
However, there are certain common problems which are often faced by the dentist while performing a bite/occlusion test on dental patients. It is often the case that prior to the insertion of a mirror to visualize the bite pattern of the teeth, the patient either closes his mouth or swallows which often causes the patients tongue, cheek or saliva to alter or obliterate the marks left from the articulating paper on the teeth. When this happens, the test results are inconclusive and the procedure must be repeated. Usually, the bite/occlusion test must be performed multiple times before accurate results may be measured. This is unsatisfactory for both the dentist and the patient.